


Atingido por uma estaca do amor

by DK_Alves



Series: Valentine's Week 2019 - South Park [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Week, bunny - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: A semana do Dias dos Namorados chegou na universidade de South Park e os alunos se preparam para diversas atividades envolvendo muito romance, sendo uma delas os serviços do cúpido que tinham como tarefa “flechar” as pessoas escolhidas com textos ou presentes que outros lhe entregavam. Butters era um dos cúpidos e estava adorando seu trabalho de levar o amor para os estudantes, porém, quando alguém uma garota chega até ele e pede para que entregue uma carta a um rapaz, sua empolgação vai embora rapidamente.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| University AU || Valentine's Week || Bunny || +16 pelo Shounen-Ai ||
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Valentine's Week 2019 - South Park [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075319
Kudos: 1





	Atingido por uma estaca do amor

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!!!
> 
> Prontos para mais um dia?  
> Bom, não tem muito o que avisar sobre esta agora, por isso não enrolarei aqui. Mas quero apenas dizer que estou feliz com os favoritos e comentários que ando recebendo, é bem empolgante saber que vocês estão gostando do meu trabalho. Aliás, irei responder todo mundo ainda, okay? Não pensem que esqueci de vocês hehe.
> 
> E quem ainda não leu as outras, os links estarão nas notas finais =)
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem dessa one também e que se divirtam com ela.
> 
> Boa leitura!!
> 
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 3 - Cúpido - Butters Stotch e Kenny McCormick

Diferente de seus outros pedidos —em que o jovem corria animado pelos corredores para espalhar o amor entre os casais —, Butters caminhava devagar, cabisbaixo com a intenção de não encontrar seu destino de maneira alguma. Tentaria enrolar o máximo que conseguisse para não se encontrar com Kenny.

Meia hora antes, uma garota muito bonita apareceu na bancada do cupido a fim do serviço que Butters e mais um pessoal de sua turma faziam. A jovem escolhera exatamente Stotch para aquela tarefa e lhe entregara uma carta.

O loiro não fazia ideia do que continha no papel, pois a garota não deixara que soubesse o conteúdo antes de encontrar quem deveria. Até aí tudo estava normal e Leo se animou com o trabalho, porém sua vontade fora embora completamente, quando o nome de McCormick fora revelado.

Não queria entregar nada a Kenny antes de dar seu próprio presente, que prepara desde o final do mês passado apenas para mostrar ao amigo todos os seus sentimentos escondidos por anos.

Claro, Butters até tinha a opção de mentir ter feito e inventado uma reação qualquer que Ken poderia ter, mas sua consciência pesaria por isso, mesmo que custasse ter de recitar uma declaração de outrem para o mais novo.

Passando pelo corredor coberto que ligava o bloco amarelo ao refeitório, Butters avistou, pelos vidros do local, Kenny sentado sobre a mesa enquanto conversava com um pessoal qualquer. Parecia muito feliz pois sorria e ria diversas vezes, provavelmente fazendo suas típicas piadas. Stotch apenas parou onde estava e decidiu observar um pouco McCormick, mas este o avistou como se sentisse a presença do loiro mais baixo e então sorriu.

Leo prestou atenção quando Kenny se levantou de onde estava, falou algo com seus amigos e seguiu em direção em sua direção com uma expressão curiosa. Não pôde deixar de notar como Ken sorria divertido ao reparar nas roupas que Butters usava.

Stotch não se importava com os comentários que recebia das pessoas por conta de sua vestimenta, que consistia num vestido branco à moda Grécia antiga, um arco e uma bolsinha que pendiam em suas costas junto a uma pequena asa, uma tiara de folhas douradas em volta de sua cabeça e suas sandálias de gladiador. Afinal, achava muito fofo todos os alunos se vestirem assim e fazerem seus trabalhos como cupidos de verdade, entretanto, McCormick tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo embaraçado por trajar aquilo em sua frente.

— Que roupa é essa? — Kenny já estava parado na frente do menor com as duas mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

— Gostou? Disseram que combinava comigo porque eu parecia um anjinho. — Tentando agir normalmente, Butters apenas deu uma voltinha para mostrar toda a sua roupa, arrancando risadas de Ken.

— Pelo jeito eles não sabem que de anjinho não tem nada, né? — Desta vez foi a vez de Butters rir, extraindo um sorriso aconchegante de Ken.

— Vim aqui para te _flechar_. — Avisou Butters, notando o sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios do maior assim que remexeu em sua bolsinha onde se encontrava a carta.

— Me flechar? Eu diria que a sua _flecha_ está mais para uma estaca ou até mais grosso que isso... Deixe-me ver... — Kenny desceu os olhos até o meio das pernas de Butters, observando atentamente um singelo volume causado pelo tecido fino um pouco justo ao corpo.

Stotch gargalhou, acompanhado de Kenny, das idiotices de seu amigo com as suas incríveis piadas pervertidas, mas logo se recompôs, pois apesar das brincadeiras que faziam no momento, Butters sentia-se inquieto no interior, com medo do que estava por vir e da reação de seu amigo.

O menor abriu a carta rapidamente, tentando não mostrar sua decepção, limpou a garganta e começou a falar antes de Kenny fazer qualquer comentário.

— Ken — logo na primeira palavra Stotch sentiu um leve desconforto em seu peito com o apelido que só ele pronunciava —, você se lembra com exatidão todos os nossos momentos juntos? Pois eu sim. Lembro-me de todos eles nos mínimos detalhes, seja na infância, desde o momento que passei a te conhecer, até nossos dias atuais, onde sempre passamos um tempo juntos em qualquer horário livre que encontramos dos nossos estudos. E cada um deles me fizeram te admirar ainda mais.

Butters sentiu sua respiração acelerar e o desconforto que já lhe incomodava antes piorar. Mesmo sendo um grande amigo de Kenny, sequer imaginou que seu amigo possuía tanta intimidade com outra pessoa a ponto de passar todos esses anos próximo a ela.

_Mas não foi só admiração, comecei a perceber que, conforme os anos passaram, um sentimento forte despertou em meu coração cada vez que estávamos juntos, me deixando com os nervos à flor da pele com a sua aproximação, me fazendo querer voltar àquele costume antigo de brincar com as próprias mãos. Porém, isso também só me fez desejar estar ainda mais próximo de você, de te tocar, sentir seus lábios, seu calor como os casais que sempre víamos nos filmes.”_

Novamente Leo fez uma pausa, estranhando completamente aquele parágrafo tão conhecido. Lançou um olhar rápido para Kenny, que escutava atentamente cada palavra lida. O garoto sorria e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente que Butters jamais vira.

Sentiu seu estômago despencar ainda mais, sem saber se tinha medo de descobrir sobre essa sensação de _dejá-vu_ — principalmente a última parte que fora exatamente os mesmos sentimentos que o mais baixo sentia quando assistia filmes com Kenny — ou continuar a ver essa expressão tão bela que McCormick fazia no momento.

— Continue, Leo... — A voz de Kenny era baixa, deixando Butters ainda mais nervoso.

Ele apenas pigarreou e voltou a ler a carta já quase no final.

_“E esse sentimento parece piorar a cada dia que passa, me fazendo te desejar a cada momento. Simplesmente sonhando com o dia que finalmente me declararia pra você. Sabe, sempre achei que nunca aconteceria, pois imaginava que você apenas queria ser meu melhor amigo para o resto da vida, afinal, essas não eram as suas palavras que sempre me dizia?”_

Mais uma pausa foi feita, mas desta vez Butters já estava com a certeza do que estava por vir. Ouviu Kenny se aproximar e o encarou. O rapaz ainda mantinha a mesma expressão de antes, no entanto, desta vez Leo sabia que ele estava encantado com cada palavra que escutava.

Tocado por elas, se apaixonando.

— Continue. — Pediu mais uma vez e Butters o fez, com a voz trêmula.

“ _Só que cansei de simplesmente pensar sem nem tentar. Por isso estou aqui, parado na sua frente e lendo este bilhete, para dizer o quanto o amo, e como o quero ao meu lado._

_Então me diga, Kenneth McCormick, você aceita ser meu namorado?”_

Stotch sentiu seu coração golpear com força em seu peito, quase despedaçando sua caixa torácica com a agressão das batidas.

O menor não esperava por aquilo, não daquele jeito ou naquele horário, com as exatas palavras de tudo o que queria dizer ao mais alto.

O mais velho estava completamente confuso sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, sem saber porque uma estranha teria feito aquilo por ele, usando as palavras de seu diário, que ninguém mais sabia da existência.

Butters sentiu a mão de Kenny tocar seu queixo, fazendo-o encarar.

Ken estava muito perto e se aproximava ainda mais, podendo sentir a respiração acelerada e o hálito doce que saía da boca do mais baixo. Leo simplesmente fechou os olhos, já entendendo o que aconteceria, deixando todo aquele sentimento destruir seu corpo, rendendo-se ao beijo doce que acabara de iniciar quando os lábios se tocaram.

Kenny passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do mais baixo que o enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, sem ousarem a se afastar, prologando ainda mais esse novo primeiro momento entre eles.

A única coisa que McCormick pensou, ao terminar de ouvir as palavras tão apaixonadas de Butters, foi que definitivamente não fora atingido por uma flecha, mas por uma estaca que simplesmente se cravou violentamente em seu coração, destruindo-o com o mais belo sentimento.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço novamente a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela ajuda <3
> 
> O que acharam dela?  
> Eu gostei muito de como ela ficou fofa e sentimental, pois isso é algo que gosto de trabalhar nos meus personagens. Dificilmente eles já estarão num relacionamento, já que posso trabalhar tudo o que sentem e eu quis fazer isso aqui. Foi de forma indireta, pois sabemos o que Leo sente pelo Ken através da carta, mas mesmo assim...  
> Bom, e o que acharam da moça? Vocês acham que foi ela quem ajudou ou foi apenas uma intermediária de outra pessoa?
> 
> E para quem ficou confuso sobre o final, os sentimentos ali foram descritos pelo Kenny, então é ele quem está sendo destruído pelo amor. É forte, certo? Mas foi o que encontrei pra fazer alusão ao estrago da estaca, que é bem mais que o da flecha, para mostrar que o coração dele completamente preenchido por esse sentimento. Ainda é confuso, mas espero que isso não comprometa o resultado final.
> 
> Espero que todos tenham gostado e se divertido com ela!!
> 
> Até o próximo tema!
> 
> Beijos =3


End file.
